That's Not Kikyo
by RunsWithScissors90
Summary: What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha get in a fight over......um......Kikyo? Read and find out! Finished OneShot No pairings


Rws: Oh my god! RunsWithScissors is back! (cheers)

Everyone: -- (sarcastic cheer)

Inuyasha: Didn't you get shot or something?

Rws: Yes actually…….

Everyone: (surprised gasp) Really?!

Rws: No………..

Everyone: -- (whacks Rws)

Rws: Ouch! That hurt you big meanies! (Cries)

Sesshomaru: Pathetic human……..

Rws: (glares) Anyway, this is just a one-shot, not a story like Job Interview. By the way, if you are new to reading my stories, go to my profile and read Job Interview. It was my first story and it was amazing!

Kagome: Aren't you full of yourself………

Rws: Shut up! Guess what time it is?!

Kagome: 12:3……(gets whacked) Ah! What the hell?!

Rws: We went over this! I don't actually mean it when I say that!

Rws: Anyway……it's Magic Disclaimer Wheel Time! (Spins wheel) Round and round it goes, where it stops nobody knows.

Except for me! .

And today……… Miroku gets to do the disclaimer! You should feel honored!

Miroku: Oh I do! (Being sarcastic) RunsWithScissors007 doesn't own Inuyasha but I can own half of your child if you bear them for me! .

Sango: (hits Miroku with bowling ball) Shut up……..

Everyone: o.O That was random………

Rws: . On with the story!!

* * *

"Oh come on Inuyasha! It's just for two days," Kagome pleaded, leaning against the Bone Eater's Well. "I just have to take a test and get some more supplies from home and I'll be back before you know it!" Kagome smiled, hoping to win Inuyasha over.

But Inuyasha shook his head angrily. "I don't care! You are not going," he yelled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Last time you said two days and you were gone for two and ½ days!" Inuyasha said, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome threw her arms up into the air dramatically. "Oh my god, 2 ½ days! Call the police! Contact the press! Someone arrest me," she said rolling her eyes.

"What are police," Inuyasha said, shuffling over until he was right in Kagome's face, confused. "Are they demons?" He asked, a glare building in his eyes. "Are there demons in your time?! Forget it now, you are NOT going!"

Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. She mustered up all of her strength and pushed at Inuyasha. He stumbled back only a few steps but he was still slightly shocked she could move him. "I don't even know why I'm asking you! I'm 15, I can do what I want!" Kagome yelled, picking up her book bag and heading towards the well.

"Kagome, if you jump down that well…………" Inuyasha said, anger building inside him.

"What you going to do? Hit me?! You can't do that! I'm a girl," she screamed, stepping on the edge.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, looking away from Kagome. "Sometimes I wonder if that's true…………"

Kagome's face turned red from anger. "You……you……you……SIT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha crashed into the dirt, his face landing smack into a puddle. "Mkpfakdgikojwmje Ijdk jsksywoiu lsnejavke…………" Inuyasha mumbled from the ground'

(A.N.: Translation: Kagome, if you leave)

Kagome snorted and jumped into the well. "I'll be back in two days," she called to Inuyasha before the blue light engulfed her.

A few minutes later, the spell wore off. Inuyasha jumped up, looking around. "Damn it!" He yelled, running towards the well. He looked down the dark well. He sighed, a low growl in the back of his throat. "Two days and that's it!" Inuyasha yelled into the well, as if Kagome could hear him.

Kagome sat in her class, reading over her math book. 'I got this! I'm so going to pass this test,' she thought joyfully, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"Hey Kagome! How are you feeling?" Yumi asked, sitting in her desk next to Kagome. "Great!" She said, with a smile. Yumi seemed a bit surprised. "Really? If I was out of school for a month with an infected wart problem, I wouldn't feel great."

Kagome laughed nervously. 'Can't Grandpa think of a normal sickness for me to have?' "Well………um anyway, you ready for the test?" Kagome asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes! Ratios are a breeze!" Yumi said with a smile.

"Yea, ratios are ea…………wait……………ratios? I thought this test was on fractions," Kagome said, panic running through her eyes.

"Um……Kagome? The fractions test was last month," Yumi said, grabbing a test from the person in front of her and placed one on Kagome's desk. "Good luck," she said, cheerfully and started to work on her test.

Kagome gulped nervously. 'Ratios? I don't know ratios!' She thought, looking over the test. She groaned and slammed her head into her desk, making a loud noise.

"Miss Higurashi, I suggest you get started if you want to finish in time," the teacher said, raising an eyebrow. A couple of students snickered as Kagome's face turned red. 'Shit, I'm so dead.'

**Second Day**

Kagome trudged into the house, groceries in hand. She set them on the counter in the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "Why do we have so many steps leading up to the house?" Kagome said aloud, trying to slow her heavy breathing.

Kagome's mom walked into the kitchen looking at the exhausted Kagome. "Oh Kagome! I was looking for you!" She said smiling. "I have some flowers I need to plant. Would you help me?" She asked, smiling.

"Well……" Kagome began, her eyes drifting towards the clock. It was on a little past noon. 'Inuyasha won't come by until later,' she thought. "Sure mom, I'll help you," Kagome said, smiling back at her mom.

"Excellent! The flowers are outside. Let me just go grab the pots. I'll meet you outside," Kagome's mom said, heading towards the storage room where the clay pots were.

"Hmm, clay pots," Kagome said, heading outside. "Reminds me of someone," she said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow before scooping more dirt into the pot. She pressed the dirt down around the flower. "There," she said, victoriously. Kagome help up the pot, admiring her handy work. Kagome's mom looked up from her pot and smiled and Kagome.

"It's very nice Kagome," she said, smiling at her daughter before adding more dirt to her own pot. Kagome gently placed the pot next to her before grabbing another empty one. As she started to put dirt in, she heard soft footsteps behind her. Slowly a shadow cast over.

A shadow with cute little ears.

"Two days are up Kagome. You have to come back now," Inuyasha said, looking down at Kagome.

Kagome sighed defeated. "Alright, let me finish this pot and I'll grab my stuff."

(A.N.: Ahhh! Kagome's doing pot! O.o)

"What pot?" Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. His eyes widened suddenly. He looked around shocked and surprised. "It couldn't be………"

Kagome looked at him confused, her pot in hand. "Inuyasha?" She said, giving him an odd look.

(A.N.: Kagome! Stop doing drugs!!)

Inuyasha looked around until his eyes rested on the clay pot in Kagome's hands. His eyes bulged, his eyes looking directly at the pot. "KIKYO!" Inuyasha cried, grabbing the pot from Kagome's hands. "Kikyo is that you?!"

Kagome and her mom looked at Inuyasha as he talked to the pot, thinking it was Kikyo. "Kagome? What is he doing?" Her mom whispered to her, her eyes still on Inuyasha.

"He thinks it is his ex-lover, Kikyo who died and came back to life," Kagome said, shaking her head disappointedly. Kagome's mom raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Boys and their hormones," she mumbled, getting up and wiping the dirt off of her. "I'll just leave you two alone," she said, smiling and walking back into the house.

Kagome sighed and got up, her eyes still on Inuyasha. 'Is he stupid of something?' She thought, walking over to him.

"Kikyo! Please speak to me!" Inuyasha cried, shaking the pot. Dirt spilled out of it but he quickly brushed it off with out noticing it.

"Um Inuyasha? That's not Kikyo! It's a clay pot," Kagome said, looking at him like he was crazy or something.

"YOU LIE!" Inuyasha screamed, clasping the pot to his side. He pointed an accusing finger at Kagome. "It's Kikyo! She is made of the same materials and she even smells the same!" Inuyasha said, hugging the pot lovingly.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly does Kikyo smell like?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, stilling looking at him like he was insane.

"She smells like clay, dirt, nature, dead things and smelly things!" He said, hugging the pot tighter. "Inuyasha! That is NOT Kikyo! That is a clay POT!" Kagome yelled, getting frustrated.

"No it's not! It's Kikyo and I'll prove it!" Inuyasha said, placing the pot on the ground. "Kikyo," he said to the pot, "do what you do in battle!" Kagome and Inuyasha both watched as a wind came through and knocked the pot over on its side.

"See?! She is being useless and in the way! It's Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, hugging the pot again.

Kagome threw up her arms in defeat. "Fine Inuyasha, its Kikyo! I believe you! Now why don't you and your pot go off and make clay dog babies together," she said storming towards the house.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled, suddenly dropping the pot and running towards Kagome. She looked at him confused. "What? You don't want me to leave?"

"No, I just don't want to reproduce with that," he said looking over his shoulder at the pile of clay and dirt with disgust. Kagome stopped in her tracks, confused and amused at the same time. She just shook her head. Inuyasha just kept walking into the house

"Yea, I don't think anyone would want to do that," she mumbled, a small smile on her face. She then went into the house, the dirt and clay slowly blowing away.

* * *

Rws: Woot woot! I'm done!

Inuyasha: You kept using pot a lot. The readers might think you were high when you wrote this.

Rws: And if I was? .

Everyone: (surprised gasp)

Rws: It's okay as long as the police don't find out. (Hears phone being picked up) Inuyasha put the phone down.

Inuyasha: What?! I was just cleaning the dial. It's very dirty.

Rws: Anyways, thanks for reading the story because I know you are probably thinking "That was a waste of time".

Kagome: That's for damn sure.

Rws: Shut up! (Glares) You know you liked it.

Kagome: (rolls eyes) What ever………

Rws: Thanks again! . Make sure you review!

Till next time!

Runs With Scissors


End file.
